What we really are
by Minkey222
Summary: What does our Diamond want? Why are we here? ( Pearl short drabble)
1. Chapter 1

**I can't even right now, so much hype, so excite!**

 **IDON'TOWNSTEVENUNIVERSE**

She loomed over us all, her gem glinting in the stunted light, bathing us all in her omniscient glow. He hand raised to strike we all cowered in fear, despite the fact that we weren't supposed to _feel_ per-say we still did, feelings were not beyond our reach, only simply unacknowledged. She simply stared at us from her throne, her glare stone hard and piercing. To be in the presence of a high ranked guard is one thing, to actually be in the presence of a diamond, now that was another. Her head held high she spoke to us all, looking pointedly down far beneath her to us in the crowd below.

"You have all disappointed me" She spoke, her voice bellowing around us, shaking us and reverberating in our gems.

"So I have an order, if you can follow it then you will redeem yourself. If you do not however the punishment will be severe." She spoke, the order was not a question. Fear struck me in my core and I almost burst with anticipation.

"Simply put you will offer yourself up for our esteemed experimentation. Assisting with our research and carrying out of the practical." I could hear noises of relief all around me but I knew, just knew what she meant. She only smiled cruelly at us. The look was easily mistaken for kindness, compassion even but I knew that our Diamond held none for those below her. We were slaves for her and we were expendable, we were nothing to her.

"All you must do is follow this order and then you can continue on in our research." My suspicion grew.

"Gems-" She spoke the order "Destruct" She finished. I heard the tell-tale sounds of my friends returning to their gems and then the heartbreaking sound of the cracks in them. I resisted the order with all my might. She was using us as dust, as shards! She didn't care for us, her subordinates. No, she was experimenting on us, forcing us into a self-made hell of eternal pain, she was going to smash us and then forcibly fuse the shards together! I refused to submit to this torment but our Diamonds orders were too strong I could feel myself be forced into my gemstone, my form dissipating, my gem straining under the pressure. I felt my form leave me and the floor left my feet, but my gem did not hit the floor, instead fell into the hands of another gem, much larger than myself. Her pink hands caressing my cracked form and her dark eyes looking on in horror at the unsalvageable, innumerous civilians destroyed. Her pink curls fell down and brushing my gem on occasion as she walked, tears dripping onto the crack in my gem. I could feel myself reforming, the fissure disappearing. She leant forwards her hair falling around her shoulders, she whispered to my gem.

"Don't worry, You're safe now. You can be my Pearl now." And she pressed her warm lips to the smooth surface of my gem. I had finally seen what Diamonds really are.


	2. Chapter 2

He fell.

He jumped and he fell- and that's not the worst part. No, the worst part is that I sort-of wanted him to fall. That little selfish part of my head said,

 _'Maybe it'll bring her back',_

and I listened. In that one second, I almost thought, _I'm not going to catch him_. In that one moment, I would let one of the most important people in my life fall to his death. I almost let him die because I wanted to be selfish for once in my life- I wanted to be selfish, not like this, though. I almost let him die on a whim.

What would she say if she could see me now? I almost let her son fall to his death because of her, she caught me all those years ago. She saved me and -and now- She would be so disappointed in me. I'm not what she wanted to leave behind, I'm not who she wanted me to be when she saved me. I'm not worthy and he is and yet, I want to believe otherwise.

When he didn't fall, when he caught himself at the last second, I left him hanging there. He could have still died and I left him hanging in the air. She would have done anything in her powers to get him back safely and what did I do? I sat there, unmoving and unthinking- tears streaming down my cheeks because I saw something that shook me a bit, I remembered _her_. I was jealous.

He still came back for me, though, he still came to look after me, he _always_ does. He's so kind -too kind- it will get him in trouble one day, but wasn't she, too, so kind? Isn't that who she was Am I faulting him because of who he is or is he like that? I don't know- I don't know what I did to deserve such kindness. If anyone is worthy to be her successor it is him.

And it is not me.


End file.
